


Saint Tail and Supergirl

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Kaitou Saint Tail, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Basically I found a way to mash my two favorite shows together. That's all.If you know not who Saint Tail is, I urge you to look her up, it was and is a wonderful anime and still is one of my favorite shows.





	

I don't own Saint Tail, and I don't own Supergirl. I had an idea, and someone helped me make it hilarious. This was written quickly, in like, 3 days, and isn't meant to be anything other than silly. I didn't dwell on specifics, also the question of why Supergirl is in Seika city is not answered. So make your own conclusions about that part. I'm leaving details out for the most part, and wanted something silly. That's all. So if you like Saint Tail, like Supergirl, or are mad like me and love both too much to not own the costumes, then I hope I did both shows justice.  
Also, this being my first Supergirl fanfic, in a sense, means exactly what you think it does. THERE WILL BE MORE! I recently discovered the television Supergirl series, and now am officially a fan. A big fan as you can tell. So watch out, coz Supergirl is in my fanfiction now, and I am making the cosplay as well. So... yeah. Enjoy this, and thanks. SAINT TAIL LOVES YOU!

 

 

 

"I'll have a strawberry banana smoothie." Meimi said happily, brushing a towel over her flaming bangs as she handed over a couple coins in change.  
"I'll have... let's do a mango and pineapple smoothie." Kara said next, stretching as she lifted her gym bag and brought it over her shoulder.   
Kara paid no attention to Meimi as she put her bag in the shelf beside the other girl's. They didn't know each other. Total strangers. But that wouldn't last for long. When the smoothies came up they got them together, but again, paid no attention to one another. Why should they? They didn't know one another, why should they care? Meimi stepped up to a treadmill and set her smoothie in the holder, watching without much care as Kara took the one next over to hers. The place was crowded. Lots of people always came here to work out after work. It was comfy and cozy, not a typical looking gym. That was why Meimi came here, to burn off a little extra energy and stretch her muscles before she went out as Saint Tail again. To keep up with a guy that was getting increasing hot and strong, better by the night.  
Kara came here for similar reasons. Not the stealing, but to wake up and keep her body strong. She was Supergirl, she had to keep strong and powerful.   
Both girls stepped onto their machines and began a slow pace, focused on the TV and the news in front of them. Supergirl's faint, blurry picture came up on the screen about saving an ambulance from crashing, and Kara picked up the pace without actually realizing it, walking much faster. Saint Tail picked it up as well, not really for anything on the screen, just wanting to. She was a runner most times, since younger years, and so walking was not her thing.   
20 minutes later both girls were exhausted but they kept it up, silently racing one another. Both were competitive, and they were wordlessly daring the other to fail flat. No glances were given, but none had to be. But Meimi and Kara were stunning girls, fit, strong, gorgeous, sexy, smart, and both had equally gorgeous hair, long and thick. One a golden blonde and the other flaming red orange.   
"You really think you can win against me." Meimi said suddenly, her hair dripping slowly as she panted between the words.  
Kara grinned as she kept up the pace, her hair wet as well, and sighed deeply between quick rough panting. "I don't know. But I think I'm doing pretty awesome here myself."  
"You are, yeah." Meimi smiled the stopped abruptly and stepped off as he phone rang in her pocket. "Hello?" She asked, realizing the person on the other end as Seira as she reached for a towel in what she thought was her bag.   
Kara walked up beside her and grabbed her own supposed bag, swinging it over her shoulder as she grabbed her own towel and brought it to her face.   
"No, I can do that tonight, no problem, just let me get a note out and change and I'll be there within the hour. He can make that when it's regarding me. No Seira, I understand the situation. I've got to go, it's already 7. Ok, bye now, thanks." Meimi ended her call and stuffed the phone in her pocket again and turned to leave; only to be stopped by her new found competitor's hand gently on her shoulder.  
"Hey, what's up stranger?" Meimi asked curiously and watched as Kara smiled slyly at her.   
"I may not know you well, and I don't want to create any tension between the two of us, we're complete strangers and I doubt that'll change, but just so you know, I did win." Kara said softly.  
"Huh?" Meimi asked, smiling now.  
"I went half a kilometer farther than you." Kara grinned.  
Meimi broke into a laugh as she went to grab her smoothie. "I guess you did." She said, glancing at the numbers quickly as she picked up Kara's smoothie and handed it to her. "Well done. That usually doesn't happen."  
"Well, then. I consider myself lucky. Nice to meet you... um...?"  
"Meimi. And you are?"  
"Kara." She answered as she shook Meimi's hand strongly, then let go as she heard a beep in her earpiece. She didn't need to say a thing besides press a button to acknowledge her presence, and focused her eyes back on Meimi as the girl drew on a tight T-Shirt that did absolutely no job of hiding her ample curves.   
"Okay, I'll be there immediately." Kara said quickly and discreetly as she drew her own shirt on, also tight and fitted, and grabbed her bag again.   
"Well," Kara said as she joined Meimi out the door and to the sidewalk. "This is where we split, I see we both have somewhere to be tonight, so I have to say bye. I hope we can run together again sometime. It was the best workout I've had in a while."  
"I'm sure we will." Meimi said, and shook Kara's hand again before the split ways, and each went off their own way.

 

Kara got to the park as quickly as possible, which for her was about 10 seconds. From there she could see the problem and how bad it was. A little girl was hanging from a high balcony, too high for and rescue ladders to get. They were trying, but it was too high. The building was on fire as well, and people couldn't get to the right floor to save her from there either.   
Kara dropped her bag by a few large bushes where she was well hidden and tugged her top off, ready to pull her S top on and her skirt and go help out, but when she opened her bag and found a neatly folded pink skirt and a satin black tuxedo beside it, complete with heels and a bow for her hair, she froze. This wasn't her costume. Not even close. What on earth had happened???   
For a second Kara was shocked silent, then an image of Saint Tail flashed through her mind, and she gasped. This was a Saint Tail costume. The tuxedo, the pink skirt, the heels, it was all here. She then remembered the girl from the gym, and her name, in a flash. Meimi. This was the wrong bag. This bag was Meimi's. Why would Meimi have this in her gym bag? Could she have been...? She certainly had the hair for it.  
No. Couldn't be. Kara had to be thinking irrationally due to the situation. Meimi and the thief of hearts, no, that was ridiculous. That had to be wrong. This, this costume, it was probably a cosplay or something similar. A convention costume. Yeah. That had to be it.   
Ok, this was going to be an issue. What would Kara do? Why was she so stupid? She should have kept her costume on just in case. She stood up, the skirt hanging light and breezy from her fingertips, and she looked at the scene before her. The building was crumbling. It wouldn't hold long. All those people would die if she didn't go hold it up now while they got in there to the people. Kara glanced down at the neatly folded tuxedo in the bag and at the skirt, then back up at the scene, then back at the costume. With one long swallow, Kara pulled out the satin and slipped it over her bare shoulders, fastening the buttons quickly. Within seconds she looked more like Saint Tail than she dared to ever admit, and was on the sidewalk beside the crowds of people and the ambulance. She pushed her way gently through the crowd and to the front, causing loud gasps and clear confusion. What on earth was Saint Tail doing here?!  
Kara tried to ignore them as best she could and flew up to the crumbling walls, holding them up with her powers. She clenched her teeth and gave her power into it, holding the walls even as she reset them with her heat vision. Once they were set, she gently let go of the walls, releasing her hold.  
Below her, a young man with black hair and an even blacker suit stepped from a car, followed by a similar man, though older, on the other side of the cruiser.  
"Saint Tail! It's Saint Tail! She's... what is she doing?!" The older one shouted to some officers that stood further back, watching, speechless.   
"She's saving them!" A woman shouted back, clapping as Kara went up to the balcony and gently grasped the young girl hanging barely onto the railing.   
"It's okay. I've got you. You're safe."  
"You're... but, how? You're Saint Tail." The young girl sniffled as Kara gently sunk to the ground with her tight in her arms. "Saint Tail doesn't save people from fires. Supergirl does. Where is she?"  
"She's..." Kara thought of her competitor at the gym, who apparently also had work to do tonight. She had her costume. Maybe Supergirl would be stealing some jewellery tonight. The other Supergirl. "She's busy somewhere else in town, so I filled in."  
"You know her?!" The girl said as Kara let her go into her mother's waiting hug.   
"I do. I know her very well."  
"She's amazing."  
"I'll let her know you said that. I've got to go take out that fire." Kara said quickly, and then leapt back into the fire blowing out of the buildings windows to settle that with her special breath.

\-----  
Meimi sat there on the counter for a long ten minutes staring at the blue shimmering top and skirt before her. The boots were a bright red, and the S on the shirt was almost too pretty looking. She knew who it belonged to. Only one person around was known to wear that S.  
Supergirl.  
Meimi's mind flashed to the girl in the gym. Her friendly competitor from earlier. They had accidentally switched bags. Oh shit. That meant that the other girl, Kara, had her bag, and her Saint Tail outfit. Oh great, her secret would be in ruins already. Mind you, Supergirl's was too, technically. At a sudden commotion outside the bathroom, Meimi slid off the counter and pushed her way past the door, her eyes locked to the screen of the flat screen TV. Meimi grinned at the sight.  
Saint Tail was there, helping by holding the building up with all her might, while firemen raced to get people out of it. The shaky video showed as she set the walls back with her vision, and then helped save a little girl hanging from the balcony while the building burned to pieces. Meimi grinned and slipped back into the bathroom as everyone gathered into the hall the cheer and clap for her. For Saint Tail. Meimi grinned as she slipped her shirt off and changed it for the other, tighter blue one with its fancy S and slipped off her shorts, switching them for the tiny blue skirt, which was so short it wasn't even rational. She tightened the belt and tugged on the red boots, with much lower heels, and sighed at the girl looking back in the mirror above the vanity. This would be interesting to say the least.  
"Mommy, isn't that Supergirl? Saving people again?" A young boy asked, tugging on his mom's skirt gently.  
"No son, that's Saint Tail." She replied as Meimi snuck through the hallway behind the statues and into the art gallery. All the staff was here watching Saint Tail do her job with that fire, Supergirl figured she might as well use the distraction. "Didn't know she could fly." The mom said quietly to herself as Saint Tail let the young girl down gently into her mother's arms on TV and went back into the fire.  
"Don't burn my skirt, it isn't fire proof." Meimi whispered as she slipped into the gallery and went straight for the picture, grabbing it off its easel simply, not a damn sound through the gallery except for outside. These shoes were great. Quiet. Maybe she could borrow them occasionally. Meimi grinned as she turned to leave and stopped dead when Asuka Jr. stood in the way of her escape, in the door to the garden and courtyard.  
She smiled despite the sudden ache that spread through her belly at the sight of him, and waved sheepishly, her blue sleeve glinting silver and gold in the bright lights of the gallery.  
"What? Wait just a second, what the fuck is going on here tonight?" He asked, clearly out of breath.  
"You could ask me the same thing, sunshine."  
"Saint Tail saves lives now? And Supergirl is a thief?"  
"I guess so." Meimi wasn't going to rat out her friend. And she might as well save her own ass while she was at it, right?  
"Something's strange..."Asuka Jr. said as he stepped forwards toward her, and she stepped back, just like Saint Tail did.  
"Tell me about it." She said as he lunged for her and she slipped easily to the side of him, around the easel and back to the door, and out into the garden. Meimi flushed as she ran in front of him down the streets, through the people, jumping over some, sliding under others, trying to hope that her extremely short skirt wasn't showing off way too much, all to keep in front of him. Well, considering her history of theft, this should be normal for the city crowd by now.   
"Supergirl! Stop!" Asuka shouted at her, fighting to keep up with her as she slid between two people on her heels and jumped over two teen girls with coffees.  
"Not on your life!" She shouted back loudly as she slid on the icy sidewalk and jumped over the hood of a pickup as it stopped just in time to a light. She already feared that Asuka Jr. knew of the Meimi and Saint Tail connection. She didn't need to add Supergirl to that list.   
"Why is your hair red? You were blond before, were you not? You look a lot like Saint Tail..."  
"I dyed it. It's nice, right?"  
"It's confusing me..."  
"Wonderful!" Meimi meant that, too.  
"So why is Saint Tail blond? And saving an apartment complex on 6th ave. all of a sudden?!"  
"She is?! Meimi feigned total surprise. "Good for her!"  
"Why aren't you there? And why the fuck are you stealing art? That's her job, unless I'm mistaken..."  
"We did it to confuse you." She said quickly, changing his train of thought as she slipped on a tight corner and slipped into an alleyway. Immediately she was on the wall, looking back at him over her shoulder.   
"Supergirl." He said, out of breath. "Who are you really?" He panted quickly in the cold air.  
"I'm... Supergirl. At least for the night."  
"And after?"  
"We'll have to wait and see, won't we now?" And with that, she was gone.  
\-----  
"Seriously?" Kara asked herself as she watched a car crash and the driver stuck inside the car, fighting to get out. The police were trying to help, doing their best, but that car needed to be broken open, now. That man was bleeding to death. His leg was broken, seriously from the looks of her x-ray vision. "This is not a good night for me." She said to herself only and walked up through the police quickly, bravely, and went up to the car quickly.  
"Saint Tail?" A couple officers asked, but stepped back when she quickly glanced in their direction the set her hands on the driver side door and hooked her fingers under the edges, bracing herself.  
Focusing on the eyes of the man inside the car, she pulled gently but firmly at the metal, her super strength making easy work of the door. Within a minute she had it off, and lying beside her on the asphalt, and brought her hand inside under the wheel, and pushed at it strongly. Her eyes locked to the man, she smiled and whispered for him to brace himself. No doubt this would hurt. She focused on him and pushed hard, the metal slowly lifting away from his legs.   
2 minutes later she had him out and with the ambulance, and the passenger safely out as well, and now she helped the person from the other car out quietly. She led him to the ambulance as well, and then stopped when the officers began clapping for her, smiling when she turned to face them, her pink skirt a little mussed up but otherwise fine.   
"I'm just doing my job. Nothing more. I can't stay." She said to everyone, her blond hair messy and hiding her eyes a little bit. She smiled at the officers, more arriving now even, and then just flew off, trying to ignore her different costume as the satin brushed across her skin.  
\-----   
"Really?" Meimi asked herself as she snuck around the warehouse in her very revealing costume, hoping to find this diamond quickly. She had more pressing matters than a stolen diamond for once. She needed to find Kara. Soon. Because this was starting to get weird. In the most embarrassing and ironic ways possible.   
At last she found it. A tiny chest that looked more like a toy than anything else. Like a kids jewellery box. Meimi smiled at gently opened it, a weird feeling without her gloves on, and gently picked up the big emerald, smiling when she felt its heavy weight against her palm. Asuka Jr. wasn't here. He wasn't around. Probably chasing the other Saint Tail. That moment, that thought, it caused a weird anger to rise in her chest for a second. If he wasn't here, chasing her, that meant he was downtown somewhere, chasing the other one. But he was her detective. Her secret admirer.  
No. Meimi couldn't think that way. That was silly of her. He was merely confused, unsure. That was a fault of them both, her and Kara. She had no reason to feel upset about it. But she did. In her heart, she felt jealous and angry. Because he belonged here, chasing her, grabbing her hands, teasing them both with what should be but never ever could.   
Meimi sighed and pushed these thoughts away, turning away from the chest. One more, she had one more job tonight. And it was already like 10 pm. Man, slow work tonight. She was hoping to be in bed by now. Ready for work tomorrow morning. Hmm, she'd definitely be sleepy tomorrow.   
Meimi slipped out from the warehouse alone, sleepy, and sad, and stopped when her name was called from behind her. Well, not her name. The other name. The temporary name.   
"Supergirl?"  
"Huh?" Meimi asked gently, turning to see a guy in his mid twenties carrying a camera bag and a worn leather jacket over his shoulder.   
"What are you doing here? I figured you'd be downtown on 10th ave. with the bomb. Why is your hair red? It's nice, don't get me wrong, but... why?"  
"Uh..." She didn't have an answer to that so quickly. What to say?   
"We had a movie date earlier. At 9, remember? Kara and Winn? Power couple? I figured you'd be busy when you didn't answer the calls I left you, so I cancelled. After all, you're Supergirl. A busy girl. Girl of steel. But I assumed that you'd be helping with the bomb. Not here."  
"Um... Winn?" She asked, then realised she sounded stupid. "Uh, Winn. Listen. I got really busy tonight. I'm sorry about the movie, let's go again. Maybe another night? Let's deal with it tomorrow. I've got to go; I'm not done here yet. I have a whole lot of people to save."  
"Supergirl?"  
"Yes?" She asked, ready to run, but stopped by his gentle voice. He was a very handsome man, but he in no way compared to her Asuka.  
"I think I might be in love with you. I just need you to know that."  
Meimi nearly fell, her bare legs nearly giving out beneath her. For a second she allowed herself to look up at the stars and the moon, begging god one smart question. What on earth had his plan been to do this?   
"Kara?"  
She sighed and walked over to him, so close she was mere inches from his ear. She placed her fingers over his and whispered into his ear.  
"And I'm sure she knows that. But you've got the wrong girl." It was time to end this silly thing. And get back to their normal but freaky lives.  
"I'm sorry?" He asked, stepping back to look at her more directly.   
"It's all a big misunderstanding. Do you want me to tell her how you feel? I have to go find her."  
"If you see her. She's busy, right?"  
"She's got a bomb to dismantle, so I heard from a TV."  
"And you... um?"  
"Saint Tail to you. And hopefully to someone else as well. I've got a diamond to steal that's unfortunately set into a bomb, I think."  
"The same one?"  
"Oh god I hope so." Meimi laughed and then took off, leaving Winn in the dark on the alleyway.  
\-----  
"Saint Tail, what are you doing?" Asuka Jr. asked, watching the sun set and turn as gold as the hair of the girl now settled beside him.  
"I wish I knew."  
"Well... if you truly are Saint Tail, then you shall know that easily, shall you not?"  
"I don't think so. It's not quite so easy."  
"Especially so if you aren't really Saint Tail."  
Kara sighed and fought back a tiny grin. "Yeah. That makes it harder for sure."  
"You aren't Saint Tail. I know that much. What I want to know is why on earth you are Saint Tail and why she isn't playing herself. It's a conundrum to me, this evening. Not to say it isn't entertaining, it is, entirely. But I'm pretty certain that my job is to chase Saint Tail. Yet Saint Tail is blond now, which I don't get either. I'm starting to think you two know each other, quite well, too."  
"You might be right."  
"Might? Tell me, who is Saint Tail? Really, I mean."  
"She's... she's... a very close friend."  
"Uh huh. I figured. I know my job is to unmask Saint Tail, and maybe Supergirl too. But you know, I won't. Not tonight. Even though I think I know the answer already. But I have to ask if you know that I love Saint Tail, and I always have."  
"You know I'm not your Saint Tail though. But I can tell her if I see her tonight." She grinned, looking at him head on for the first time.  
"I would like that because I'm much too nervous to tell her myself."  
"Well, if it'll ease your thoughts, I'm pretty certain she feels the same way. Though she may find your detective skills against her thievery slightly annoying. I think she loves the chase. I haven't been Saint Tail long, but I think I know how she feels. It's not a bad feeling."

\-----  
"20 minutes is not much time to dismantle this damn thing. This train is running straight for the city of Tokyo." Kara said, sighing as she stared at it. Gently, Kara brought her hands to the box, and felt the surface. It was tough stuff, this material. It would be tough to break into it, even with her strength. She could probably burn it with her vision, but she wasn't sure she should take the chance. What if she made a mistake?   
Kara sighed as she walked around it, not at all sure what to do about this. She couldn't fly away with it; it was bolted into the floor. Well, she could. But ripping it out could set it off.  
She sensed that the wires were in the bomb only, not underneath in the floor, but she didn't know what ripping it up would do. Probably deadly things. Explosion things. Suddenly the roof window was open, broken glass crashing to the floor, and Kara stepped back as Supergirl dropped in onto the floor. Or, rather, Meimi was there.  
"Kara! Oh my god, you're here!" Meimi said loudly, smoothing down her really short skirt.  
"You're here! Why are you here?" Kara asked, not quite certain of the situation.  
"I'm here for the diamond that's in that bomb."  
"There's a diamond in there?" Kara asked, pointing to the small steel box that was softly ticking away.  
"So I've been informed."  
"I did sense something unusual inside." Kara mused, and then looked back at Meimi, who was still trying to hide her thighs with that skirt. She laughed and shook her head at Meimi. "You look great."   
"Are you kidding? Like this?" She said, standing tall so her bare waist and nearly bare legs were visible.   
"It's not so terrible. You look good. Better than me."  
"You look good in my satin. It suits you, black. It's interesting on you."  
"I'd prefer my blue back."  
"I'd like my silk skirt back."  
For a second they just grinned at each other, and then glanced back at the bomb together. 14 minutes.   
"I have no idea how to dismantle it..." Kara said softly, looking it over closely.  
"Don't you have that heat vision skill thingy?" Meimi asked, coming up beside Kara, her less than appropriate outfit momentarily forgotten.   
"I do. I thought of that. But if I mess up, I could set it off early."  
"What about your strength? Break it open."  
"And then?"  
"Take the wires apart."  
"I don't know. I wouldn't know which ones to touch. Do you?"  
"I might. I've had to undo a few alarms in my time. This can't be all that different."  
"And you succeeded?" Kara looked mildly stunned.  
"I've set off too many to count," Meimi laughed. "But I learned from my mistakes. Now I think we have a 50/50 chance of breaking this thing to pieces and blowing up this whole train, or saving over 1000 lives. We need to take the chance. What other choice do we have?"  
"I hope you know what you're doing." Kara replied and brought her fingers to the box. "How fast are you?"  
"Huh?"  
"How quick can you tell people to hide?"  
"Oh. Um, in your shoes, pretty quick. I outran a detective, so I think I'm good."  
"Okay. I can break it. It'll be hard, but I can do it. We need to tell everyone to go to the back of the train. As far as possible. I'll go get some kids and parents to the back and help others who aren't so quick. We have 10 minutes exactly. Go get the driver and tell him to set the train on a straight path, away from the city if we can, just in case this doesn't work, and to go to the back with the rest."  
"What if the train fails and goes off the track without a driver?"  
"I have the strength to hold the full cars up, I hope."  
"You are as strong as a thousand people?"  
"I hope I am. I kept an apartment upright while hundreds were saved earlier today, I think I can do this."  
"You're seriously that strong? What are you, an alien?"  
Kara just smiled at her, quiet, and then Meimi smiled back, a little shyly.  
"Nevermind. Sorry."  
"I'm from a faraway place, Meimi. But I'm not evil."  
"You're amazing."  
"As are you."  
"We have to go. We have 9 minutes."  
"If we get through this, I hope we can always be friends." Kara said, her hand and Meimi's together.  
"I'd be upset otherwise." Meimi said back, smiling, then let Kara go and they quickly went separate ways. 8 minutes and 30 seconds left.  
\-----  
Meimi slipped easily into the driver's car and flipped a few switches she knew of that would turn on the automatics, and turned to the driver. His eyes barely stayed in their sockets. "You need to get out of here. Go to the back of the train now. There's a bomb on this train and I need you in the back as far away as possible right now, so I can turn it off."  
"What?!"  
"Please trust me. I know you're confused. But I'm... I'm Supergirl." Meimi said after her short stumble. "I need you to set this train as far from downtown as you possibly can, and then get out of here. Go with the passengers. Please. Trust me."  
For a few very tense seconds the driver looked her over, and she again felt extremely underdressed in her costume, but then he turned back and pressed a couple buttons, flicked some switches, and pulled a few handles.   
"I can't stop the train." He said.  
"Don't. We need it to keep going."  
She held his shoulder while he set everything he had to, and then he stood and followed her out of the train car and onto the next.   
"How long do we have until it gets into town?"  
"Approximately 6 minutes."  
"Thank you. Now follow me to the others. You'll all be safe, I promise."  
"Didn't Supergirl have blond hair?"  
"That... is a long story. I'm not Supergirl, but she's here as well as me. I'm Saint Tail. We'll take care of the bomb together." Meimi answered and opened the door to the car with the bomb, and stopped when she saw about 20 other people in the room, standing to the walls.  
"Uh, Supergirl? What's with the passengers?" Meimi asked, addressing Kara so she didn't give away and identities.  
"1000 people are a lot of people for several train cars. I did what I could. Is the train good?"  
"As good as it can be." The driver said, then shook his head and asked, "Why do you have each other's clothes on?"  
"Long story." Meimi and Kara said together, then focused on the bomb. Just under 6 minutes left.  
"We have everyone?"  
"Yes." Kara answered, her focus solely on the box that she was slowly pulling apart. "Saint Tail, we need you here. Now."  
"Stand against the wall. We have this." Meimi said, then walked over to Kara, settling beside her. She watched as Kara pulled strongly against the steel and saw it bend slowly. Ever so slowly. Kara removed her hand and let Meimi slip her fingers inside. They kept eyes locked together, smiling at each other, and then stopped breathing as Meimi ripped a thin wire.   
The timer stopped, sat, and everyone sighed. 4 minutes to spare. Then it started again. Quickly. Double speed. Oh fuck. Meimi swallowed and reinserted her fingers, panting hard, and took the only other possible wire that was connecting everything and ripped it roughly. Everything stopped. The train seemed to have stopped, their hearts stopped, everything stopped. Including the timer. Everything suddenly stood still, and at that second Winn and Asuka Jr. broke into the car from the same open roof window that Meimi had used, and landed on the floor together, staring at the two of them, seriously panting hard. Had the second not been so serious, Meimi would have laughed at the sillyness of the situation.   
When the timer didn't reboot, didn't restart, everyone sighed loudly and relaxed visibly. Kara relaxed against the wall, visibly tired, and Meimi all but fell against the floor from the sudden relief.  
"What is going on in here?" Winn asked suddenly, and Meimi and Kara couldn't help a laugh. Meimi fell to the floor happily, laughing, and Kara giggled as well. 1 minute on the button everything was stopped.  
"Well..." Kara said softly, looking at Meimi and her curious blue eyes. Such a pretty color. "A certain detective is in love with a thief, I know that much. The rest is a mess."  
Meimi glanced at Asuka jr. from her place on the floor in shock, and for a second Asuka said nothing, then grinned and walked up to her.  
"You silly silly girl." Asuka Jr. said then, meeting Meimi's eyes as she looked up from the floor, still shocked to silence. "I thought you knew. Were my hints that hard to get?"  
Asuka Jr. helped her up, and crushed her to his chest, hugging her tightly. "I'm so in love with you, you're so amazing. God, Saint Tail, I thought you knew."  
"I had no idea." She sniffled happily, her face buried in his shoulder. For a moment there, everything was perfect. Totally awesomely perfect. A huge weight had been lifted, and it was incredible. Then meimi remembered one last tiny detail of this whirlwind night and reluctanty pulled back from Jr.s arms.   
"Oh, and Kara?"  
"Hmm?"   
"A little birdie told me a beautiful secret the other day."  
"Hmm?"  
"Winn loves Supergirl. Just thought she should know."  
Kara stared at him open-mouthed, shocked, surprised, while he smiled at her sheepishly.   
"How does she know that?" Kara asked Winn.  
"Okay, in my defense, I thought it was you when I told her. Let's keep that part clear."  
Everyone laughed and then the driver remembered that he had an automated super train to control. He ran off, thanking the girls both, and promised them free tickets shall they ever need them.   
Meimi smiled at Kara for a long time, looking their silly costumes over, and then broke into another laugh. They both embraced eachother, laughing at the sillyness of all this, and the elation of actually having stopped this disaster, and wiped at tears when the laughing became too much.  
"Okay, one question?" Asuka jr. asked, breaking the laughter but also grinning.   
"Huh?" Kara asked, trying to stop laughing.   
"How on earth did this happen?"  
Meimi and Kara looked at each other for a long time, then laughed again. "It's a very long story." They said together, still laughing.   
\-----  
"Did not know you worked out. That's kinda hot, Kara." Winn said as he surveyed the gym, then walked off toward some sofas, sofas that seemed really comfy.  
"Those are not the point of working out." Meimi said as Asuka went over as well and sat down beside Winn. She sighed and turned back to Kara. "Men."  
"Totally. Listen, Saint Tail. That night was plenty fun, weird, but fun nonetheless. I loved it, but for the sake of this city, I hope that never happens again."  
"Agreed."  
"And thanks for the costume."  
"You too."  
"Oh come here." Kara said happily and embraced Meimi tightly, hugging her close. Meimi dropped her bag with her costume next to Kara's and hugged her back. This had been a ridiculous whirlwind of a night, and Meimi and Kara both were glad it was over.   
"I hope we can always be friends." Kara said, reluctantly letting Meimi go.   
"I think we could be allies even. Let's just please keep our costumes to ourselves." Meimi laughed, then smiled as Asuka Jr. came up to her and laced his fingers through hers. Winn shyly stepped up to Kara and everyone smiled.   
"Well, I need sleep, and I'm sure Supergirl does too, so let's get home. Kara, I'll text you."  
"Wonderful." She said and looked over at Winn, who was watching the news about the two of them in amusement.  
"Bye, Kara. I won't forget." Meimi said, and grabbed her bag, then headed to the door with Asuka Jr. well ahead of her, waiting like a proper bodyguard by the open door, letting the cold air in and upsetting customers without noticing it.   
"Bye."  
\--------  
"I'm so tired. Do you want to come in to my apartment?" Meimi asked shyly.  
"I'd love to know what Saint Tail's sleeping quarters look like."  
Meimi grinned, but punched him quietly as he slipped past the door first and straight into her pale but strongly colored apartment. Meimi followed him in and set her costume bag on the mantle quickly and went straight to her kitchen island and pulled out two glasses from a drawer. She knew where this night was leading for them, she had no doubt of it, and she needed confidence for that. She needed wine for that. Otherwise she'd never have the strength to go through with it. She'd be far too shy. Hell, she had a hot policeman in her apartment, full on in his suit. She was already losing it.   
She poured the wine, a dark red one, and walked over to Asuka, already sipping from her own glass. He took the other and they clinked glasses high, smiling shyly at one another.   
"To Supergirl, and to Saint Tail, the silliest and coolest hero's of Seika, no matter how they dress."  
"Haha, very funny." Meimi grinned and glanced around her apartment slowly, trying to relax. Meimi glanced at the door as her bag fell down and gave Asuka her glass while she went to pick it up. She sighed and reached for the crumpled pile in the bag and lifted it to her chest, glancing inside just barely.  
For a second she thought she was going to have a heart attack. She gasped and nearly dropped the bag, even as Asuka Jr. came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist gently.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I... uh, I'm still Supergirl."  
"Hmm?"  
Wordless sly handed him her bag and watched as he pulled out a pile of blue and red, along with high red boots. "You two really need to get your stuff straight." Asuka Jr. laughed. "Supergirl."  
Immediately Meimi grabbed for her phone and saw a text from Kara. It had only 4 words. I love ya, Supergirl!


End file.
